


The Best Kind of Bending

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Quickies, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Is Bending Over.
Relationships: Amon | Noatak/Reader, Desna (Avatar)/Reader, Tahno (Avatar)/Reader, Tarrlok (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	The Best Kind of Bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a great date y'all

Desna was currently on a date with you, a three day festival was in town and he decided you were worth meeting up with, worth leaving his amazing icy kingdom to spare you some of his time. He actually didn't have his sister with him this time which was shocking when he first shows up. They are usually always together. You think he might actually be seriously interested in you which could possibly mean he sees you as his equal before he literally out of no where pulls out a weird emo edgy ass collar to put around your neck. 

So then you must ask the age old question...a totally normal question that people that date ask..

"So...does this mean I'm your girlfriend or your slave?"

"Yes." He replied, very ambiguous, calm and collected despite feeling the slightly overwhelming urge inside him to kiss you as you glowered at him. 

You looked at him silently as he blinked once before staring back at you. Desna was unbothered as far as you knew. He lightly shrugged his shoulders, his sharp, light blue eyes slightly glancing to the left to look at the stupid, scammy festival game behind you.

"I'll win you some prizes," Desna says coming closer to you. He raises his arm and his billowy sleeve slides down his wrist to expose a usually hidden hand. His soft, warm touch has you totally forgetting that you were upset with him and has you leaning in as he soothes his palm gently against your cheek. He smirks as you lean into his touch, smiling blissfully at the touch. "My sweet turtle duck."

"..Turtle duck?" You weren't expecting that kind of compliment. No one's ever called you that before.

"Turtle ducks are very cute. Like you are." He says, deadpan. He pinches your cheek briefly, liking how soft and full your cheek is, ignoring the look of irritation on your face. He took great pleasure in touching you and he really wanted to touch you in other places but that'd have to wait til later when he had you completely to himself.

"Desna, I agree with you, they are really cute!" You put a hand over the one on your cheek and playfully move his hand to your lips to give his knuckles a chaste kiss. The playfully action has quite the effect on him, it has him blushing and drawing his hand away. Desna takes your hand in his and without another word pulls you along with him to the game he was eyeing earlier.

"Step up! Shoot your shot and win an amazing prize!" Shouts the guy at the booth setting his sights on his next new victims.

Desna looks on boredly as the guy explains how much it costs and how the game works. You notice that its pricy and that it looks like no one has won anything from how full the shelves of stuffed animals are.

"Desna maybe--" You start, but your date doesn't care about the obvious as he steps closer to play. Desna gestures his hand like a gun, barely moving his arm to manipulate the water under the small targets instead of using the squirt gun hooked up to the game. The shady looking vender pales.

"H-hey! You can't-" The guy shouts, angry but way too late as Desna violently shoots not just one target, but decimates all the lined up targets. Pieces of debris falls in the tank, and the man looks like hes caught between crying and wanting to literally punch the water tribe prince in his face. 

You are silent, speechless as Desna flickers his gaze to the man, his arm falling to his side and those dangerous ass fingers disappearing under his long sleeve. " _You_. Peasant. Give me the stuffed turtle duck and the big stuffed polar bear dog at once."

You almost felt sorry for the guy but he obviously was sus anyway and deserved it. The man grumbled bitterly as he grabbed a ladder leaned against his booth to retrieve the prizes of choice.

After that you both opted to just walk around and enjoy the atmosphere. You held into the polar bear dog teddy bear that you couldn't wait to put somewhere in your room while Desna held the medium sized turtle duck under his arm. After the game his hand was literally cemented around yours. Desna looked your way, a content, little smile on his face. "Are you pleased, my love?"

"Hell yeah." You confirmed, smiling back. You yawned, the action super cute to Desna. You were way too cute. He gave your hand a playful squeeze. "So pleased I'm ready to go home."

"Are you tired?"

"Kinda. But if there's something you want to do--"

Desna started to walk faster suddenly and pulled you along making you call out his name in surprise at the sudden change in pace. "I know of something we can both enjoy."

* * *

"F-f _uck_...!" You moaned, mouth agape as Desna harshly pulled on the collar around your neck. You lay on your side, your leg over his hip as he feverishly pounds into your sopping wet cunt. Desna relishes quite contently at the wet sounds your bodies produce together, enjoying the wet heat around his dick as you moan like a slut beneath him.

"Isn't this fun? Much better than going to a stupid festival." He smirks, pulling the collar tighter around your throat making you gasp for air. His eyes shut from how tight you get and then he lets you breath again. You're like a ragdoll with how your body spasms and shakes beneath him. 

You come on his cock with a guttural, drawn out moan as he pummels wildly against your pussy; a small part of you wondering how he's able to be so rough with such feminine features, but then again Desna is a really adept waterbender so this shouldn't be difficult for someone whose use to training hard under tough conditions.

The prince lets you go, letting your body fall on the bed as he moves you into a position where he can take you from behind. His hard cock swipes through the wet lips of your center and brush not to gently across your sensitive clit. You arched your back, burying your face into a soft pillow from the tenderness. Desna chuckles realigning himself at your spent entrance.

"I'm really enjoying this date, Y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to finish this show omg but clips on youtube is all I need to sIMP.


End file.
